Worshipping Goddess Takaksuki
by Amphryxia
Summary: Inspired by a "Financial Domination" prompt, starring Shiori as the cruel findomme, and Juri as her devoted finsub.


Juri had been typing and re-typing the same sentence for the last few minutes. She knew she had to focus on her job, but her eyes kept being drawn to where her phone was resting on her desk. It was silent. Shiori hadn't contacted her.

Should she send another $100? It was all she could do. All Juri knew was that she couldn't possibly concentrate on her work until Shiori unblocked her. With shaking hands, she picked up her phone and opened the cash transferring app she had installed there. With only a few touches of the screen (why was it so easy?), Juri was able to transfer another $100 into Shiori's bank account.

_You have sent $100 to Goddess Takatsuki!_

Juri swiped to her history on the app, wanting to see how much she had sent over the last couple of days. There it was. 500 dollars. What had Juri gotten in return for that? Nothing so far. She remained blocked from Shiori's Twitter page, her OnlyFans account, and her KiK. As such, she could not apologize. All she could do was continue to send money silently until Shiori took pity on her.

Why had she been so stupid and emotional? Three nights ago, Juri had been lying in bed, touching herself and texting Shiori while she did so. Shiori, or Goddess Takatsuki as she liked to be called, had mentioned that she had a date later that night. Juri had been taken aback, of course, and had asked who Shiori was going on a date with. That had been her first mistake. Shiori had gotten angry at Juri's impertinent question and had demanded $100 and an immediate apology.

Juri, jealous and hurt, had called Shiori a bitch and had turned off her phone. She lasted about 20 minutes before she anxiously turned her phone on again, intent on apologizing to her Goddess. To her shock, however, Shiori had simply blocked her account on every platform she possessed.

The anxiety Juri had felt before only increased. Juri hadn't realized how much time she spent checking Shiori's various web pages, reading her tweets, liking her pictures, and sending money just to get a little bit of attention from her Goddess until it was all taken away from her. She had quickly sent the $100 Shiori had demanded but had received only silence in return. That silence had continued for the last two days.

Juri's phone buzzed suddenly, and she grabbed for it at once. Shiori had messaged her!

_You just don't give up, do you? I'll tell you what; I expect another $500 in my account and a picture of you naked, on your knees holding up a sign saying "Goddess Takatsuki's Bitch". You do that, and MAYBE I'll keep you unblocked. You have 10 minutes._

Juri's heart raced as she read the message. She was suddenly so wet that her panties would be damp in short order. Juri didn't have any time to spare, however. Her fingers flew to the app she had just used a few minutes earlier and typed in the amount Shiori had demanded. It was a significant chunk of her checking account, but transferring more money into it would have to wait.

_You have sent $500 to Goddess Takatsuki!_

Juri stood up from her chair. She was at work and it was the middle of the day. How was she going to fulfill the second part of her Goddess's demand in the 8 minutes she had remaining? Juri took a deep breath and tried to calm down. First, she needed a piece of paper and a marker. She found both on a co-worker's desk. Thankfully, the woman was out to lunch. Juri retrieved her phone, the marker and the piece of paper and tried to look inconspicuous.

Where could she take the picture? The bathroom was the only place possible. Juri walked as calmly as she could out of the large, cubicle-filled room she had been in. The bathrooms were in the hall outside of the room. Now that there were fewer eyes on her, Juri speed-walked to the bathrooms, only to stop short as she saw that they were being cleaned.

Juri gaped at the sign. Now, of all times? Panicked, she looked at her phone and saw that she had 5 minutes remaining. Juri turned around and ran down the hall to the elevators and pushed the button again and again, heedless of the fact that it wouldn't make the elevators come any faster. As soon as they opened, Juri rushed inside and did the same thing to the button inside until the door closed.

With indecent slowness, the elevator dropped one floor. Juri exited it and saw that this floor's set of bathrooms were thankfully open. Juri slipped into the women's bathroom and found it unoccupied. She turned and locked the door, then looked down at her phone. 2 minutes left.

Juri put the piece of paper on the sink, uncapped the marker and wrote, in slow and deliberate letters (she did not want her picture to be disqualified for illegibility), Goddess Takatsuki's Bitch before stripping in a hurry. Juri sank to her knees, completely naked, and held up the sign in front of her as well as her phone. She took the picture of herself with less than a minute remaining.

The camera flashed, immortalizing Juri's humiliation. Her fingers flew across the screen again, desperately uploading it to Shiori's DM inbox. She was far too turned on to put any thought into doing otherwise. As soon as Juri saw the picture she had taken, however, she let out a gasp.

The picture was perfect, at least for her Goddess's purposes. Juri's face was clear, the words on the sign she was holding up were unmistakable, and her pussy was soaked. So much so that her thighs were slick, and she had even dripped a few drops onto the floor. Juri hadn't had enough time to wipe herself clean, so even that shred of dignity had been denied to her. Shiori's message came seconds later.

_Wow. I...can't believe you did that. But you did. And now I have it. Forever. Consider your apology accepted._

Juri let out a sigh of relief, even as she shook with sheer humiliation. Shiori was going to hold that picture over her forever. Juri could never afford to snap at Shiori again. Not when the vindictive object of her obsession could (and most certainly would) send it to every contact she and Juri shared. Juri would be under Shiori's thumb for years now. So why did the thought turn her on so much? Juri's pussy was so wet that even brushing it gently could bring her to climax.

_Thank you, Goddess Takatsuki. I'll never anger you again, I swear._

_You better not. I bet you want to touch your neglected little pussy now, don't you?_

_Yes, Goddess. May I?_

_No. That $1000 only got you unblocked. That doesn't cover cumming._

Juri let out an almost inaudible whine. She couldn't touch herself without Shiori's permission. That was part of the reason why she had been so high-strung these last few days.

_Then, how much would it take, Goddess?_

_I'm not sure. I'll think about it. In the meantime, put your clothes back on and finish the day. I'm going to dinner with a cute girl I met last night. I'll send you the bill and then we'll talk after that._

_Yes, Goddess._

Juri morosely put her clothing back on, starting with her drenched panties. They had cooled in the minutes she had been naked, and the sensation she felt as they contacted her pussy made her shiver. She got herself cleaned up as best as she was able, then crumpled up the paper. Juri made certain to flush it instead of putting it in the trash. As if that was enough to keep her secret safe.

No, Shiori was far too vindictive to keep herself from showing that picture to someone at some point. Juri could forestall her with money and ever more humiliating displays of obsequience, but eventually, Shiori would spill her secret.

The question was: If Juri knew that, then why was she willing to play along? Juri didn't know, but she suspected that she was simply too weak and too infatuated not to allow Shiori to stab her in the back again and again. And after every time, Juri would always come back to her. Perhaps what Juri truly loved was the pain of it all. It was the only explanation that rang true in her mind. In the meantime, though, Juri could look forward to worshipping her Goddess of Pain as she had before.

(As part of my exploration of niche fetishes, this is my first attempt at writing Findom! Let me know if you liked it, I would love to hear from you!


End file.
